Pedantic Acadamy with Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson
by Frazel2
Summary: Where Percy becomes an exchange student and visits Annabeth. A few OCs. Not a lot of clichés in this story. sorry ;)
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Usually I'm not too excited for school. But today I'm visiting my Girlfriend, so I'm pretty hyped.

Oh, I should probably back up. I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, a Hero of Olympus, Goode High School senior, and I am about to visit the Annabeth Chase in her natural habitat: School.

See, Annabeth goes to this Boarding School called Pedantic Academy, named after Henry Pedantic, founded in blah, blah, blah. When you're dating the smartest girl at camp, you tend to skim over unimportant details. (But, don't tell Annabeth I said that. She takes her facts seriously.)

Normally since she lives in a boarding school in New York, you would have thought that we would see each other very often. That would be the case except for one thing. The students are only allowed Saturday to leave school campus. The only exception is for if there's an emergency. And even then, Annabeth sometimes have to study or has other stuff going on, like interviews are redesigning Olympus. Ya know, stuff like that.

So I'm pretty excited that I am going to be with her all month long.

Oh, I haven't even mentioned how all of this is possible. Pedantic Academy is not only the school my girlfriend goes to, but is one of several schools across the country that does exchange programs with other schools. My Step-dad, Paul Blofis (I sometimes slip up and call him Mr. _Blowfish_ ), was able to pull some strings and now I'm the student representative from Goode High school that's going to Pedantic high school.

At first, I was worried that Annabeth was also going to be an exchanged program. But, when I iris messaged Annabeth the other day (we IM every day), she told me she didn't want to do it. Apparently Pedantic was supposed to sent a representative to Washington state, which was too far from Olympus for her taste.

I left out the fact that I was going to her school during our conversation. Hey, I wanted to surprise her. Sure, I might end up getting Judo flipped for it later, but it would be totally worth to see the priceless look on her face.

I put on the uniform on loan, and to be honest, I look weird. I mean, with the combination of a crisp button-down shirt, creased khakis, a lint-free blazer, and a neatly tied tie (had to get paul to help with that one), looks so weird with my messy hair and personality, it kind of makes me uncomfortable. So I decide to take off the tie (it was killing me anyway) and unbutton the top button. With satisfaction, I walk downstairs and out the door.

"Well Percy Jackson," I say to myself heading towards the subway. "It's time to start an exciting day at Pedantic Academy"

Annabeth POV

"Beep, Beep." My alarm says over and over again. You'd think the furies specifically made this stupid, evil little machine to torture regular, unsuspecting demigods.

Oh, I should probably back up. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, a Hero of Olympus, Pedantic Academy High School senior, and about to face another day at what my boyfriend Percy calls my natural habitat: School.

I sigh at the thought of Percy. When I had applied to go here, I thought that we would see each other very often. Unfortunately, the students are only allowed saturday to leave school campus. The only exception is for if there's an emergency. And even then, I sometimes have to study for a test or I'm busy, like with interviews and redesigning Olympus. You know, the stuff that keeps you busy.

Honestly, I not that excited for school today. We won't be learning much today, I'm just reviewing in all of my classes. I'm going just out of formality and because I don't want to ruin my perfect record.

"Hey Annabeth," says a familiar voice walking into my dorm room. It's my roommate, Charlotte, or Charlie for short.

Charlie's a short, dark skinned girl with glasses and dark, curly hair. Like me, she wears her uniform as prestigely as possible, and cares very much about her GPA.

"Something came in the mail today," she says while handing me an envelope. I already knew what it was when she first came in. As suspected, it's another Scholarship. This one's from Columbia University.

"Ooh, that's here in New York," says Charlie with a hint of awe in her voice. "Don't tell me you're going to turn it down just like the others"

"Yep," I say plainly, already halfway to the Recycling bin. (Pedantic Academy is a nature friendly, green going school. Or at least that's what one of the banners say in the dorms.)

Charlie looks at me in disbelief " I swear, you'd probably turn down a scholarship where you're _paid_ to go to a school like Oxford, or Harvard, or even Stanford!"

"Seems you're finally getting the general idea," I say.

"What university is so important for you go to, then?"

I smile at her question to me. In the fall I am attending college in New Rome with Percy. No other school in the world could ever compete with that.

"Come on," I say. "It's time to start another boring day Pedantic Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte POV

Annabeth Chase is really something.

She gets full rides from universities all over the world and still rejects every single one. That girl can turn down big time scholarships faster than a stereotypical popular/mean girl turning down stereotypical nerds.

Anyway, after grabbing some breakfast from the cafeteria, we walk to the main school building. It's this huge brimstone building that's twenty feet from the dorms with an entrance that has white Greek-style columns holding up massive arches in the most entrancing way. (eyyy. See what I did there. Huh. no? okay)

When we arrive at our lockers, I notice Annabeth looking at what seems to be a photo with absolute adoration. She does this every time she's at her locker. Usually, I try to withhold my curiosity, but today I decide to indulge myself. I took the picture.

"Hey, give it" Annabeth yelps. I'm too busy studying the photo to listen, however. It's a photo of Annabeth and some boy. A handsome face with black, tousled hair and sea green eyes full mischief and bliss. The photo had been captured with both of them mid-laugh.

"Hey! Who's this cutie? Is he your boyfriend?" I beam at Annabeth. That is short lived- however- because she's glaring at me. Trust me, very few things (if not none) are scarier than a glaring Annabeth.

She snatches the photo away from me. "One. Don't _ever_ snatch anything from me." A tone of or else comes off her voice. "Okay, okay. I'm so-sorry," I stammer looking into those intense gray eyes. They're more frightening when they're hostile. "And second," she continues, expression softening and a faint smile creeping on her lips. "Yes, he's my boyfriend"

I squeal with absolute delight. I get all mushy when I find my friends are dating or in love; I can't help it. Annabeth looks at me as if I've gone daft.

"Oh my god! You have to tell me everything! What's his name, what's he like, how did you meet-"

Annabeth stops me by holding my shoulders. "Woah, woah, whoah. Slow down, will ya? I'll tell you, okay?" She gets a faraway look in her eyes and sighs. "Well to start with, his name is Percy Jackson and-"

My phone buzzes in my pocket. "Hold on for a sec." I look at the screen and frown.

I look back at Annabeth. "Sorry. I got to go. Something came up with student council. Duty calls. But this conversation is far from over"

She just smiles at me "of course."

Percy POV

Pedantic Academy is huge.

Not Olympus huge, mind you. (Trust me, I've been there on several occasions.) Just huge enough where I got lost couple of times before I found the main office.

The lady at the front desk kind of looks me over and asks, "Mr. Jackson from Goode High school?" I nod my head.

She points at a row of chairs parallel to the front desk and says, "You will get your transferred schedule and a student ID when your guide arrives. Please, sit down. Your guide will be with you in a moment."

I sit down and wait. (side note: I don't like waiting. Like most demigods, I have ADHD and sitting in one spot tends to feel like forever.)

I look around the main office. It's big and grand and full of display cases carrying various items. My eyes wander to a display case full of trophies and pictures. One picture had a plaque that said 'DEBATE TEAM 1st PLACE' on the frame.

There were a bunch of kids in the photo, but one person stood out: Annabeth, with several medals and holding a big first place trophy.

"You never told me you on the debate team," I mutter, my eyes still on the photo. The clicking of shoes pulls me out of my thoughts.

There's a girl standing at the counter taking a folder from the lady at the desk. She was short, dark skinned, and had dark brown curly hair. They exchange a few words. She takes out her phone and texts something

I stand and I walk towards her. While she's still looking down at her phone, she says "Hello, my name is Charlotte Walker and I will be your-"

Charlotte Walker stops when she sees my face. She looks shocked and seems to recognize me, which is weird because I have never seen her before a day in my life

"Umm, is you name Percy Jackson by any chance?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Her shocked face turns into a big grin

I am as of this moment confused.

"What?"

 **(AN: I'm going on vacation, so I won't be uploading for a month at least. I hope you enjoy this and goodbye.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

" _The Age of Innocence_ , written by Edith Wharton in 1920, was Wharton's twelfth novel, and was initially serialized in 1920 in four parts, in the magazine Pictorial Review," lectures my AP Literature teacher, Mrs. Ross as she hands out books. She's giving us the book earlier than planned. I'm not really paying attention, though. This may come to a shock to _certain people_ (*cough* Percy *cough*), but I hate reading books for this class. I know, _gasp_! I may be a daughter of Athena who believes in the pursuit knowledge and the importance of reading, but I am also dyslexic, okay? Reading big English words in big novels in a certain amount of time for a grade- not my ideal way to enjoy reading.

Thankfully, I read a Greek copy of the book when I was ten, so I should be able to remember enough to contribute something.

"We will also be doing group presentations, which are due at the end of the month," Mrs. Ross continues, now passing out rubrics. "You may work in groups of four and _all_ must have a job in your groups. I expect all of you to be done with the book by next week. You may use class time and your free time to work on your projects. You may get up and form groups now."

Kids start to disperse around the room to find friends. I recognize 2 guys coming towards me and smile. They were my friends from Debate.

The first one is Andrew. He's 5'11 with dirty blond hair and hazel colored eyes. He's a matter-of-fact-kind-of-guy most of the time, but he _loves_ awfulpuns and will repeat several a day. The second boy is Colton who's a few inches shorter than Andrew, about 5'9. Colton has dark brown skin, low cut hair, and he's… well I guess what you would call an average guy. (well, average _mortal_ guy, anyway) He doesn't stand out at any end when it comes personality. He's pretty easy to understand, a voice of reason and he's just... Colton.

Andrew and Colton sit down next to me. "Hey, Annabeth," Andrew begins. "Want to be a group?"

"Yeah, sure," I respond. I notice everyone else was in groups of four. We had only three. Colton looks around and asked, "hey, where's Charlie?" "Something came up with student council," I say. Andrew gets out his phone and texts Charlotte.

A minute later, he looks up and says, "showing some new kid around. Says she'll be here in ten and we can start planning."

I nod. I look at the rubric and frown. My dyslexia's acting up, and I can't read most of it. Appreciatively, Andrew reads the rubric out loud before I have to even ask.

"Okay, so we can do electronic or a physical presentation. We could do a physical one." Andrew announces.

"Electronics are easier," Colton argues.

"But a physical presentation is more reliable and shows effort," I counter. "Also, the internet here sucks, remember?"

"Soooo, physical it is," Andrew say as he jots down notes. "Now we can pick jobs…"

I'm no longer listening. My mind wanders to the what I need to do for one of the parks I need to finish on Mt. Olympus. Reconstruction was paused last October and I had less than quarter done, then. Hmmm… The columns in that one courtyard in New Rome would make a lovely pathway for it and I can add a few more statues…

I'm interrupted from my daydream when Charlotte, who's out of breath, sits next to me.

"So," she says panting. "What did I miss" Colton fills Charlotte in. "Now we're discussing jobs," Colton sums up. "I can type, Andrew can fact find, you can draw and Annabeth, you want to organize?" I say sure.

The bell rings and we all start packing up and head to AP government.

Colton POV

Why do I have to take this class? I can summarize politics pretty good in just five words. People arguing about who's smarter. Or maybe that's just my class. Of course, they're all aiming to be second best, because _no one_ is smarter than Annabeth Chase.

At any rate I can't wait for lunch break 'cause I am hungry and I do not want to review ' _the unique characteristics and roles of PACs in the political process'_ again.

All around some kids are whispering about the new and I quote, "Hawt" exchange student who was in their Oceanography class. Apparently, his hand shot up for every question, and gave the right answers enthusiastically. I'll have to ask Charlie about it later.

Just when I think I going to pass out of boredom, the bell _finally_ rings and we are free to leave the class and get something to eat.

"So, Charlie," I begin while we're in the lunch line. "What can you tell me about the new student?"

She looks at me and gives me an amused smile. "I didn't know you were the type for gossip."

Andrew, who was in front of me pitches in for me. "Well, can't a guy be curious. Besides, I'm kind of intrigued, too. I mean what kind of dude would be so enthusiastically interested in Oceanography?" Annabeth smirks, as if she knows someone just like that.

"Ohm," Charlie continues indifferently. "He's from here in New York and likes Cheeseburgers. Oh, and he also likes Oceanography, I guess."

"Oh, come on," Andrew complains loudly. Then a grin appears on his face "You're gonna have to be a bit more… Pacific than that!" Andrew and Charlie bursts out laughing while I facepalm. Hey, I like jokes as much as the next guy, but Andrew takes it to a whole new level and Charlie just encourages him.

We get our food and head outside. The grounds of Pedantic Academy just outside the cafeteria door is our hangout spot during lunch. It's not crowded, it's peaceful, and you can calmly enjoy nature's wholesome pleasant feel of Upper East Side, New York City. Our little group eats by this big Oak tree with Andrew, Charlie, and me sitting on a bench and Annabeth relaxing under the Oak tree, drawing in her sketchbook. Three more girls show up. Alexa Lloyd, Abbey Thorson, and Kate Truss. I technically know them, but Charlie knows them better. Heys and Sups are exchanged around.

"So, Charlie," Kate begins. "What can you tell me about the new student?" Charlie mocks being hurt. "Jeez! Is gossip all I'm good for? And why is everyone so obsessed about the new guy?"

Charlie looks at Annabeth for support. Annabeth just smile and shakes her head. "Well," she says to Charlie getting up and walking away. "While you handle the chit chat, I have to go the library, so bye." She walks away with the most devilish of grins.

Abbey's the first one to speak. "Anyhow, back to the new guy..." Charlie is soon bombarded with questions from all of us when she raises her voice. "Alright, alright. I'll just introduce you guys since your invested," she concedes while rolling her eyes.

She walks away and comes back with a boy with sea green eyes and black, messy windblown hair. He's wearing the school uniform with a blazer and no tie.

"Everyone," Charlie says. "I would like you to meet Percy Jackson"

"Hey," says Percy Jackson. We all happily greet him

The we start trading information. He's from Goode High school, his favorite color is blue, and he's on the Swim team at his school. Percy seems like a pretty cool guy. While Kate tries (keyword: _tries_ ) to flirt with him, I start to think, _he's Annabeth's complete opposite_. Before I can continue with this thought, Percy notices Annabeth's sketchbook which she must've left, and picks it up.

"Oh, that's Annabeth's," I say. "She's another one of our friends and she just left to go to the library a few minutes ago. She also doesn't like people messing with her stuff, so it's best to just leave it alone."

Percy just looks at me and snorts. "Oh, is that true" he asks with a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Yeah," Alexa puts in. "It's best not to mess with her stuff 'cause she'll get mad, and you'll regret it. I mean, you'll walk away with not only a bruised pride, but also a broken nose, a bleeding lung, or worse"

Percy just smiles as cockily, "I highly doubt that." I just stare at him and he stares back with what I assume arrogance. He must be a cheeky little piece of-

"Actually guys," Charlie interrupts our little staring contest. A wide smile spreads across her face. "Let's all let Percy play his little prank! I'm sure it will be entertaining to watch!"

Andrew and Alexa shrugs and Abbey smiles in anticipation. Kate looks like she wants to object, but doesn't. I, however, do object, because a I am obviously the only voice here. They all look at me, expectantly. Knowing I'm outmatch in this and my friends are looking at me, (Dang it Peer Pressure!) I give in. So much for being the only voice of reason!

"Fine," I say.

A minute later, Annabeth walks towards us, earbuds in. She must've gotten an audiobook. The moment Percy sees Annabeth, he smiles widely and hides behind the tree we're all by, book in hand. Annabeth sits down and looks through her bag for a moment. Then a look of confusion crosses her face as she starts to dig deeper.

She stops looking and gets to her feet when Percy speaks from his hiding place. "Looking for something, Wise Girl?"

Wise Girl? Seriously? Of all things to say?

Annabeth looks absolutely shocked as Percy with a sarcastic, troublemaker smile comes into view, leaning on the tree while holding Annabeth's book in his left hand. I'm almost 90% sure it's because she's never met someone as stupid as him.After a moment of dazed silence, Annabeth regains her composure and looks at Percy with her cold, steel gray eyes.

"You know that book is belongs to me, and I suggest you give it back," she says in a threatening tone taking a step towards him.

Percy, not backing down at all, says "Oh really?" How is he still smirking under Annabeth intense gaze?

"Yes, really, Seaweed Brain." She takes another step. And another, until she is a few inches from his face

Wait, Seaweed Brain? (Side tangent: when Annabeth insults someone she studies you a moment then coldly says an insult that will actually hurts. This one time, a girl named McKenna was being rude to Alexa. When Annabeth told the her to stop, McKenna said, "Ew, will you _please_ get away from me," harshly. Then Annabeth looked at her, raised an eyebrow and said, "oh, is that what your boyfriend said last week when he dumped you?" No one knew this, but the girl shrieked "It was a mutual break-up!" and runs away, tears in her eyes.) Annabeth does _not_ use petty insults, especially not childish ones like _Seaweed Brain_!

Percy leans towards Annabeth. "Well," he says smiling wider. "You're gonna have to make me."

Annabeth raises an eyebrow and smirks at him as if she's going to enjoy what she does next.

Judo flip in

3

2

1

She kisses him.

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?!"

 **Author's Note: Hey! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but all of guy's reviews have kept me going, so I want to thank you all. Percy** _ **is**_ **Annabeth's Complete Opposite. So Next time on Pedantic Academy with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.**

 **PS: I am open for suggestions for plots of future chapters. Leave it in the comments below!**


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew POV

"Wait, what?!"

That was my good friend Colton. I can understand his reaction because that's _my_ reaction, too. I mean, come on! We were all expecting a Judo-flip, not Annabeth Chase kissing Percy Jackson.

After a good minute or so, Annabeth breaks the kiss and outstretches her hand, clearly still wanting her book back. Percy, smiling innocently, hands it over.

Then, they both start laughing.

"Oh, one more thing," Annabeth says between breaths. She puts her sketchbook back in her bag. She stands back up and looks up at Percy with eyes that scream of pure bliss. Then, as quick as a flash, Annabeth flips him over her shoulder.

 _There's_ the Judo-flip.

Percy groans from his place on the ground. "Yep, I was expecting that."

Annabeth looks down at Percy, and shakes her head. "Seriously, Seaweed Brain? If you were expecting it, then why would you do that? And what are you doing here in the first place? Was it even worth it?"

"Well," Percy begins, rather nonchalantly, and still laying on the ground. "To answer your first question: it wouldn't be as fun if I told you. Two: I wanted to spend more time with you, Wise Girl. And three: it was _totally_ worth it."

Annabeth rolls her eyes at him, although she's also smiling. She outstretches a hand and Percy grabs it, and she hoists him up. They look at each with huge grins.

Alexa is the first of us to speak. "What the frick is going on?"

"I think Annabeth's _flipping out_ ," I muttered to Alexa, grinning. Alexa face-palms and Colton groans. I'm pretty sure I have only one true friend in this world, and it's not Alexa nor Colton.

Annabeth flinches a little, as if she forgot we were even here. I mean, that's what it felt like.

"Oh," she begins. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Percy. Percy, these are my 'school friends.'"

She says the phrase 'school friends' as if the term has a double meaning. Percy nods as if he understands whatever Annabeth meant by it.

"Well, technically, we've all already met," says Percy.

"Well, that's true," Colton interjects. He still seems shell-shocked from earlier.

"Wait a minute," Annabeth says as if she just realized something. She turns to look at Char with an astounded look on her face. (That's my nickname for my one true friend, Charlotte. We all have our preferences on what to call her, and Char doesn't mind at all.)

Unlike the rest of us, Char has a different expression. She doesn't look surprised by the event that just took place. She wasn't stunned by it at all. She _not_. In fact, she looks smug.

"You knew from the start, didn't you?" Annabeth asks marveled.

Char just grins. "I couldn't get in the away of such a brilliant plan. Besides, What fun would it have been if I told you what your hilarious boyfriend was going to do?" Percy laughs in response, while Annabeth glares at the both of them.

The bell rings, signaling for the last half of the day.

Our group walks through the halls; and Kate, Abbey, and Alexa leave for Health. Annabeth walks slowly with Percy, who is currently squinting at a piece of paper.

"So, what's your schedule like," she asks casually.

Percy looks at her jokingly. "You know I can't read it."

Annabeth lightly punches him in the arm. "Then how did you know what your first two classes were," she asks, though she sounds like she already knew.

"I guess I got lucky," Percy says flimsily.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. There's silence for a moment. "Charlotte what's Percy's next class?"

"P.E"

"Hey," Percy protests.

After changing into our gym clothes (Me in my 'Avocardio' gym shirt. It was a gift from Char, again my one true friend. Colton despises the shirt, and I love it to death), we boys meet the girls at the bleachers. As we wait for the coaches to arrive, Char starts up conversation, aka, gossip. Woohoo!

"I just heard Nancy's coming back," Char says.

"When," Annabeth asks?

"I think today. Honestly, I'm not too sure."

"Wait, didn't she leave to go to Amsterdam to go to a Debate Panel or something," I ask.

"Yeah," Annabeth confirms.

Percy, who has looked confused for a while, rubs his right arm and speaks up. "Who's Nancy?"

Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly. "Just my co-captain for the Debate team this year."

Percy nodded. "Right. The Debate team," he says with obvious sarcasm. "The one you _never_ told me you were in, let alone co-captain of."

Annabeth was about to respond when I notice something. The sleeve on Percy's sports jacket was pushed up revealing a trident and a line underneath on his right forearm.

"You're Parents let you get a tattoo?" I know it sounds rude, but I was in shock. _My_ Parents would disown me if I ever got one. And Percy's seventeen! There are very few seventeen-year olds in the world who can say they own a real tattoo before becoming an adult.

Colton and Char stops talking and look at Percy, whose cheeks has gone slightly red. "Um, yeah," he responds quickly. He then pushes his right sleeve back down.

A total lie. That much was somewhat obvious. He must have snuck to get it. I mean, come on! What parent in their right mind would let their seventeen-year-old get one? I really hope he's not a troublemaker, or worse, a _Bad Boy_.

But then again, he is dating Annabeth. I doubt she would go for someone that would probably get her into a lot of trouble. She's too smart for that and I doubt she would ever want to ruin her straight As, perfect attendance, and no disciplinary action record.

The coach blows his whistle, and we line up for warm-ups and Suicides. Yay for Suicides. Note the obvious sarcasm.

 **-time skip-**

Percy POV

Today has been priceless! Marine Biology was so easy (perks of being a son of Poseidon), I could actually follow along with the teacher about the Roman Legion System in World History (perks of going to Camp Jupiter for a bit), P.E was fun and super easy (perks of being an ADHD Demigod), and I just spent Study Hall sitting, talking, laughing, and arguing with my amazing girlfriend with her somewhat regular mortal friends (one of the greatest perk of my ingenious plan to come here in the first place).

And right now, I'm currently sitting in Annabeth's room on her bed, marveling at her beauty as she lectures me about doing my homework the day it's assigned instead of waiting till the last minute or something. One of the many blessings and curses of dating a Wise Girl.

Her dorm is divided into 2 sides, one side for each student. Annabeth side has a bed, a closet, a nightstand, a dresser, a desk, and not much else. Even though it's hard to believe, Annabeth is ADHD like any demigod, and if there's too many distractions in her space, she can't focus on her work. The most she allows is a lamp and an alarm clock on the nightstand and photo of me and her on the desk.

Charlotte's side is a bit more decorated. She has the same furnishings, but also has a poster of Wonder Woman from the DC live action movies hanging on the wall, a collection of hourglasses on her nightstand, pictures of what must be her family scattered around, and a tea set and mini figurines on her dresser.

The front wall has a door to the bathroom, a tv, and a bookshelf divided for two people. The top two shelves have tons of giant textbooks about architecture and greek literature, and the other two shelves have a lot of young-adult fantasy novels. Guess who owns what.

"...forget until the last minute, and then I have to come in and save your butt from failing the class. All because you didn't do it the day it was assigned," Annabeth concludes her lengthy rant. Finally! "But, knowing you, Seaweed Brain..." and now she's continuing. Great.

"Hey, Annabeth," I interrupt. Annabeth stops talking and frowns at me for interrupting her. I know it's a risky thing to do for most people, but as her all-around Awesome Boyfriend, I have some leeway with certain things. Besides, she's used to me doing it anyway.

"Yes, Percy?"

"How come you didn't tell me about Debate? Just Curious"

Annabeth looks surprised at my question and thinks about it. She gets this thoughtful expression mixed with melancholy. An expression I've seen a billion time. It's the one where she looks like she thinking of a million things and seems to be somewhere else. She sits like this for a while.

Finally, she focuses on me. "Well," she begins. "I actually joined Debate last school year after thanksgiving. I decided I was going to tell you over that Winter Break, but…"

She let the thought trail over. But I knew what she meant. _I disappeared._ I know Annabeth wouldn't want me to feel bad, but I still kinda felt terrible about disappearing that winter. I mean, it's not like I had choice, (believe me, I would never had agreed with getting my memory taken away, nor leaving Annabeth) but I knew Annabeth enough to know it had hurt her. After all, she's had too many people leave her in her life.

"Hey," Annabeth says jolting me out of my thoughts. She runs her fingers through my hair, which send chills down my spine. Weird how she always has this effect on me. She leans in to kiss me.

Just then, there's a knock at the door and we jolt. Charlotte walks in, waves at us, and grabs one of the bigger fantasy books off the shelf.

Annabeth smiles at her. "Going out to read?"

Charlotte turns around and grins. "Of course. I'm planning on marathoning my favorite series.

Annabeth continues to smile and raises an eyebrow. "Again?"

Charlotte scoffs. "I may have read them like million times already, but I just _love_ the story. It's fun!"

I look at her confused. "Who would ever want to do that much reading _for fun_ "

Annabeth elbows me, and Charlotte rolls her eyes. "I understand that you have dyslexia and all, but reading is my life. So yeah, _I_ read that much for fun."

Charlotte starts heading towards the door then stops in her tracks. She turns back to look at Annabeth. "By the way, Nancy's back. I just talked to her on my way here. I told her that you had a boyfriend, and she says she's coming to see him with her own eyes."

Annabeth smirks. "Thanks Charlotte. Bye"

"See you later." And with that, Charlotte leaves.

I turn to Annabeth, with a grin playing on my lips. "Now where were we," I ask as I put my hands around her waist.

After a few minutes or so, there's another knock at the door. Annabeth breaks the kiss (to my disappointment), and yells at the door. "Who is it?"

A girl's voice rings from the other side of the door. "It's me, Nancy! Now open up Chase so I can meet your apparently hot boyfriend."

Annabeth laughs and up gets up from the bed. She opens the door. I don't see much of whose she's talking to "Welcome back! Also 'apparently hot boyfriend'?

New girl says, "Word travels fast. So, where is he?"

Annabeth laughs. "Come on in so introduce you two."

The new girl walks in. She's two inches shorter than Annabeth. She has long, straight red hair in a ponytail with a bang off to the side in the front. Her eyes are green, she has orange freckles, and has braces in her mouth. New girl looks friendly enough.

When new girl sees me though, she pales. She has look of recognition. I'll admit, she looks familiar herself.

"Nancy, this is my boyfriend-"

"Percy Jackson?" Nancy asks with wide eyes.

The realization of who she is suddenly hits me like flaming truck being drove by Canadians. (Laestrygonians, whatever) I suddenly remember that red hair and orange freckles that looks like they were sprayed on with liquid Cheetos. And suddenly I feel the anger from sixth grade rushing through my veins.

"Well, well, well," I say through gritted teeth "If it isn't Nancy Bobofit."

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have a few things to say this author's note.**

 **1) If you didn't know, Suicides are actual exercises used in P.E class focusing on speed and reaction time. You can look it up. When I was reading this, I realized 'Yay for suicides' sounded wrong on** _ **so**_ **many levels.**

 **2) Yes.** _ **The**_ **Nancy Bobofit is in it. How will everyone react to this?**

 **3) Thank you guys for all of your comments and whatnot.**

 **P.S I'm also trying to extend the chapters. Let me know how you guys like it. Please leave it in the Comments.**

 **And again, Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

As a seasoned demigod, there are very few things I have seen in the mortal world that can surprise me. Zeus, there are few in the magical one, too. I am not someone who can be easily stunned. But Percy and Nancy knowing each other with obvious bad blood between them? I'll admit, that was kind of shocking.

"So you two already know each other," I ask. I know, stupid question (my Mother would disapprove), but the tension in the room is too thick to be cut by Celestial Bronze, and quite frankly, I don't know what else to say.

"Oh..." Nancy starts. She looks awkward and embarrassed. "Me and Percy went to Yancy Academy together. I was a bit of a…" Her words trail off.

"bully," Percy supplied.

She looks down dejectedly. "Yeah."

That much was evident. Nancy looked pretty guilty and Percy apparently didn't like her, and Percy doesn't dislike too many people. The ones he can't stand are often mean to him or people in general. That part makes sense. But, there's something that's bothering me.

"But it's _Nancy_ ," I say turning towards Percy.

He looks at me baffled. "Yeah?" He doesn't understand.

I thought back to all the words Colton used to describe Nancy back when I met her in our Junior year.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. Nancy Bobofit- the Queen of Goody-Two-Shoes, the Star of the Samaritans, every teacher's favorite pet-was a _Bully_?"

Nancy blushes. "Colton said all things to you, didn't he," she muttered.

Percy looks so confused, it's actually adorable. " She was..." He then turns his head and looks at Nancy questionally. Wait, really," he asks.

Nancy shyly nods. "During my 8th grade year, I kind of had an epiphany about life and s-stuff and decided to finally mature up and become a better person." Nancy laughs awkwardly.

Percy justs stares at her dazed. "Huh," he mutters. "Huh," Percy repeats. Gods, I hope his brain's not broken.

"Anyways," Nancy says quickly. "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you at Yancy. It was messed up and immature of me with all my insults and pranks." Nancy frowns and says "you know, looking back on it, I was a _really_ bratty kid. I mean seriously, a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich? And just to throw it at someone, too?"

 _That's gross_ , I thought. Percy snorts at it though.

"Oh yeah," Percy chuckles. "Don't forget the noisemakers"

Nancy snickers, "I swear, you got into so much trouble with Mrs. Kerr."

Percy, confused, raises an eyebrow, "Who?"

"You know, our old pre-algebra teacher. The perky blonde lady who showed up after Winter Break? You didn't forget the name of the woman who handed you the most detention slips I have ever seen in my life, did you?"

Percy gives a half-nod and glances towards me with a sideways look. Ms. Dodds- otherwise known as Alecto the Fury- had been Percy's substitute pre-algebra teacher in sixth grade, whose real job was to sniff out Poseidon's demigod son (Long story. No, I'm serious. That story is long enough to make a best-selling novel). However, after Percy unwittingly killed her, the Mist, the veil between the mortal world and the magical one, of course, went to work replacing her with apparently some lady named Mrs. Kerr.

"Oh, right" Percy says. "I'd almost forgotten about her."

Nancy smiled at him, still with a trace guilt. "Again, I'm so sorry for being really mean to you back then. It wasn't fair to you and it was just plain wrong. I hope you'll forgive."

Percy justs smiles at her. "It's cool, and yes I forgive you for it. We've all got to grow up sometime. Just hope you still don't go around wedginging first-graders anymore."

 _Really_ , I thought. Nancy bits back a snort, though she looked embarrassed. Then she looks off thoughtfully. "Hey, you know whatever happened to Grover? Do you guys still keep in touch?"

Before Percy could answer, I interrupt. "Oh, yeah" I say. "Grover _did_ go to Yancy with you," I say to Percy.

Nancy looked at me kind of surprised. "You know Grover Underwood?"

I nod. "He goes to the same summer camp as us. In fact," I say putting my elbow on Percy's shoulder. "He's the one who invited Seaweed Brain here that summer he left Yancy.

Percy playfully swats my arm off his shoulders, stands up, and says, "I can tell the story, you know." He's so cute when he pretends to be irritated with me.

I just smirk at him and take a step towards him. "I know."

He rolls his eyes at me and for a moment we pretend glare at one another. We then both lean in. Our lips were less than an inch apart when Nancy clears her throat.

"Umm… not interrupt the beginning of a make-out session," She says. "But visiting hours are about over, and Percy should probably go."

I narrow my eyes at her, but Percy just laughs. "Nancy's right, Wise girl. About time I get out of here and get started on my homework, anyway."

He looks pointedly at me, obviously referring to the lecture I gave him earlier about doing homework the day it's assigned. Just as obvious, it's a trick because he _never_ listens to me when it comes to doing schoolwork.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that," I mutter. "But, don't _think_ for a second I won't IM you about it later."

I hear Nancy giggle and I look back at her. "Well, I have make-up work to do, so I'll see you two tomorrow," She says while trying to stifle further laughter. Nancy gives one last smile at us and waves goodbye. Then, she opens the door and walks out.

"Well, that was something" Percy says when the door closes. For a moment he seems thoughtful, most likely thinking about how odd it is to have a nice conversation with a former bully.

He looks back at me with his signature troublemaker smile. "You know, that suggestion about a make-out session actually sounds pretty good to me right now."

I give him a stern look. "Oh, no. Not so fast," I say seriously. "She also said visiting hours are almost over, Seaweed Brain. And didn't you say you have to get home to start on your homework?"

He looks as if he wants to object, but decided better of it. So there is more than kelp in that head of his. Percy knows exactly how much grades matter to me. Especially _his_ grades. I have every intention of us going to New Rome University together, and I will not let one poor, missing, and/or incomplete homework assignment come in between me, Percy, and a wonderful college experience together.

"Alright," Percy says. "I'll go if you walk me to the exit."

I grab his hand. "Oh Percy, did you forget where it was," I ask teasingly whilst walking out of the dorm with him in tow.

"Really," Percy asks, with fake hurt in his voice as he moves quicker so we're both walking at the same pace. "Can't a guy just wants to spend more time with his girlfriend?"

I smile back at him, "Can't a girl assume both as true."

"Fair enough."

We walk hand-in-hand towards the nearest exit. When we arrive, I give Percy a quick kiss on the cheek and he lets go of my hand. I watch him give me one last wave goodbye and he exits the building.

As I walk back to my dorm, I think back to my third question when I Judo-flipped him for surprising me earlier: _Was it even worth it_? Looking back on today, and knowing I'm going to spend an entire month with him in my school, I think his answer matches exactly how I feel.

" _Totally_ worth it."

 **Time skip-**

Nancy POV

Yesterday was a day full of surprises. Not only did I just came back from Amsterdam- which was beautiful, by the way- I also had the pleasure with reconciling with someone I never thought I'd ever see again. Someone who also just so happens to be dating the one and only Annabeth Chase

But I digress. Right now I'm sitting in second period AP Lang, waiting in agony for lunch. Maybe because I'm not such a fan of F. Scott Fitzgerald. I like the movie Great Gasby, not the book- though I'm not even a huge fan of reading, anyway. Chucks would kill me if she heard me say that (My nickname for Charlotte. Got the idea from the _Peanuts_ character, Peppermint Patty).

I've tried for the last few minutes to read the book and have failed miserably. My attention begins to wander to the rest of the class.

To the left of me reading is Abbey. Abbey is a junior with short, blond hair and blue eyes with round glasses. She has a quiet disposition around her, but don't let that fool you. She's an absolute riot and a total nerd. Don't worry, I consider nerds to be the best people in the world.

To right of me is Alexa Lloyd. She's a short, round Filipino with raven black hair, round glasses and is a junior just like Abbey. I'm not that close to Alexa, but I've always been able to hold a conversation with her. Her normal mood about everything is either _I'm done with everybody here_ or _I'm a part of every inside joke, including the one about you_.

As I begin to zone out our teacher, Mr. Sánchez, calls for everyone's attention. "Alright class, reading time is over. Since there's only 10 minutes left until the bell, you can have the rest of the class free _if_ you stay quiet."

Good old Mr. Sánchez.

Aroused students begin pulling out cell phones or talking to nearby classmates. I'm just about to pull out my own phone when I feel a tap on my left shoulder. Without looking up, I smile.

"Yes, Thorson," I ask with a grin. Abbey grimaces at the use of her last name.

"Sorry," I add and I turn my head towards her. Happy she has my attention, she leans towards me.

"So," Abbey begins. "I heard you met the new guy Jackson."

I stare skeptically at her. "Yeah…"

"Isn't he as hot as I said?"

The only emotion that can truly describe my mood when she asked that question was complete awkwardness. "Uhh… I guess so. Not really me type, though. And can you goggle at someone else's boyfriend?"

Abbey shrugs. "A girl can stare"

Alexa snorts next to me. "Don't worry, Nance. Even Abbey knows better to try anything with _Annabeth Chase's_ boyfriend."

Abbey looks over me to Alexa with an eyebrow raised. " _Even me_? Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? The only thing is I'm curious about Percy and Annabeth became a couple. I mean, I never thought she would _ever_ want to date, especially in highschool."

Alexa snickers, " _I_ thought she was someone that would completely against the very idea." Alexa clears her throat. "Hi I Annabeth Chase," Alexa mimicked poorly. "I have no time to indulge in silly past-times like _dating_ when I am rightfully busy creating the ultimate college and career portfolio. Why would anyone _willfully_ join something as illogical and irrational as a _Relationship?_ "

Abbey giggles. "Yeah," She says now also mimicking her. "And _if_ I was to join a relationship, it would to someone that's my intellectual equal. Someone whom I can have a rich and rational conversation with. Not someone I would stoop so low to call _Seaweed Brain._ "

I roll my eyes at them. "That's mean you guys."

Alexa smiles apologetically. "Oh come off it. It's all in the name of good fun."

I shake my head. "If you want to know so badly on how they got together, you're best choice would be Charlotte, besides the two in question of course. I bet she's already interrogated Annabeth about every detail."

"Well, I'm not taking that bet," Abbey says. "Charlie's a hopeless romantic." Alexa nodded with fake solemnity.

The bell rings and we head to lunch.

When we arrive in the cafeteria I can already see Andrew, Colton, and Charlotte outside through a window. Colton and Andrew were sitting on either of Chucks in what seemed to be a heated debate. Chucks is just sitting there quietly eating her food and listening to music.

To the left of them sitting under a tree was Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth had her back against and an earbud in one, probably from an audiobook, and she smiled peacefully with eyes closed. Percy head was in his lap and content smile on his face.

For a moment I pause just to marvel at the sight. It's what a person can see when they just take a moment at two people. Percy and Annabeth were complete opposites, that's for sure. Percy's smile is tug to one corner of with care-free and childish joy hidden below the surface. Annabeth's is calm and serene in a stately fashion.

From what I've seen of her, I know Annabeth's an analytical type-of-person. She's always the one with the plan, always the one to take the most logical side in any decision. She sticks to the rules just to avoid any trouble, though she knows how to use solid arguments and technicalities if the need arises. Annabeth has a steely deposition around that intimidates everyone around her. If I'm being completely honest, that's what I most admire about her. She has always seemed like the embodiment of calm, cool and collected.

Percy on the other hand, from what I remember and have seen in the last 18 hours or so, is the impulsive type. He has never been one to plan ahead, nor does seem the most rational at times. He was a troublemaker before he left Yancy, and I'm pretty sure he still is. Percy seems so friendly and trustworthy, I'm sure he has plenty of cool friends at his other school, maybe even at this mysterious summer camp I've sometimes heard mentioned, too. He has always seemed like the definition of very wild, very excited, and very impetuous.

They shouldn't have worked so well, if at all.

Yet, they do.

Maybe Science is correct and opposites do attract, or maybe Love makes so little sense, it makes perfect sense. Just looking at the two of them under the maple tree makes my heart swell. I could tell that these must care deeply for each other. Why else would be together? I've listened to some of their conversations. They never appear to stop bickering and teasing one another. (My talk with Abbey the day before had also hinted me on that little fact.) I mean, it must drive Annabeth crazy when (and I mean _when_ ) Percy does something impulsive and stupid. It should frustrate Percy when Annabeth puts work above anything fun. Yet, there they are all lovey-dovey with each other. (I would be lying if I said I wasn't a tiny-bit jealous of them.

The more I think about the more I'm convinced they're such a perfect match for each other _because_ they're opposites. That way they balance each other out. I know I'm saying a lot when I've only seen them together for less than 24 hours, but it's enough for me to come to this conclusion. The last I saw of Percy he was a lot louder and a lot more antsy. Sure that was 5 years ago, (and he _was_ an 11-year old boy with ADHD) but people don't change that easily. What I saw yesterday was someone must have really affected by someone else- someone most likely named Annabeth.

I'm shaken out of my reverie when two hands cover my eyes. "That's not going to work Abbey," I say. Abbey groans and uncovers my eyes

When I can see again, I turn to her with my arms crossed. Abbey's trying to look serious, but I know the truth; and Abbey is incapable of acting serious for long.

"You are no fun," Abbey says in a mocking voice. Then she sighs and perks right back to her naturally perky self. "Come on. I promised Charlie that I'd sit by her, and I gotta talk to Colton about a homework assignment that's due next class."

 _And maybe to look at the cute couple laying under the maple tree_. Abbey doesn't say but I can tell that's what she's thinking.

As we walk towards the door I ask Abbey where Alexa is. It's not that I'm worried- like I said I don't consider us close to be friends- but she does usually sticks with Abbey and Chucks. "Says she has project to finish with Kate," Abbey replies with a shrug.

We walk out the door and sit right in front of Andrew, Chucks, and Colton. Chucks sighs when she sees me. "Thank God. I thought I would die if I had to listen to Colton and Andrew arguing about which is better: DC or Marvel."

"It's DC!" Colton says pointedly to Andrew, a bit too loudly

"Don't lie to yourself. You know it's Marvel," Andrew retorts with an edge in his voice.

"DC"

"Marvel"

" _DC_ "

" _Marvel_ "

"DC!"

"Marv-!"

"Enough," Chucks yells making Colton and Andrew shut up immediately. Way to go Chucks.

"If I have to listen to you two _one_ more time," Charlotte growls. " I'll send the _both_ of you to the hospital!"

Andrew and Colton laughs, but I can hear the nervous edge in their voices. "How can a shorty like you hurt us tall men," Colton asks incredulously.

"Well, Colton," Chucks replies sounding deadly calm. "There are _several_ ways I can induce torture that would be extremly hazardous to your health. Do you want to find out what they are?"

The two boys gulps and shakes their heads. Poor things.

"What's this I hear about torture?"

I turn to see Percy and Annabeth strolling. We all wave towards them, though Percy and I share an awkward smile. I know all has been forgiven, but it feels weird. I think that's something only time can fix.

As Annabeth sits right next to me, she gives me a conspiratorial smile. "So what did these two do to deserve torture? Something stupid?"

Colton gapes at her. "Andrew was the one who started it!"

"Did not!"

Abbey rolls her eyes. "What are you," she chides. "A couple of third-graders?"

I can see Percy snickering from the corner of my eye. He has one arm casually wrapped around Annabeth waist another absentmindedly tapping a ballpoint pen to the table. If greek gods were real, I swear I would be a daughter of Aphrodite 'cause I'm gushing over them so hard right now. On the inside of course. I still my dignity.

I look to my and see Annabeth giving me a sideways glance. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Annabeth has a really good poker-face.

"So, Annabeth," I begin. "You kind of mentioned that you guys go to the same summer camp, right?" She nods. "Is that where you and Percy met," I ask.

Everyone stops talking, and I can tell their just as curious as I am.

"Yep," Annabeth answers. She has far-away look in her eyes. We met when both 12.

"Wow," Abbey says. "You've known each other for a long time. How long did take for the two of you to start dating?"

Annabeth gives Abbey an amused smile. "Well, we started dating on Percy's 16th birthday. Mainly because this Seaweed Brain couldn't take a hint."

"Hey," Percy objects although I can hear the mirth in his voice. "In my defense, you were _very_ subtle about."

" _Subtle_? I wasn't that subtle. You were just too oblivious to notice."

Percy and Annabeth stuck out their tongues and pretended to look offended.

"And you thought _we_ were being immature," Andrew grumbles to Abbey. Chucks smacks his arm.

For the rest of the bell, we all take turns asking Percy and Annabeth all sorts of questions. Through most of the questions, their faces light as they recall fond memories of each other. I've seen friends in relations all the time, but they always looked either awkward or too chipper. I have never seen a teen couple look so comfortable with each other yet so happy with another.

Maybe both Science and Love is true. Percy and Annabeth are opposites that attract; and they make so little sense, they make perfect sense.

 **Author's Note: I'm not sure I like how this chapter ended. Oh, Well** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯** **.** **Also, I know I pretty much dropped off the face of the Earth these last few months. I've been pretty busy with finals at school and moving back to the U.S and all. Then I experienced the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK. So sorry. I'll try to be better next time. But, thanks to all those who commented, favorited, and followed this story so far. With hugs and kisses, Frazel2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: By the way, this is set one week after chapter 5. Enjoy!**

Colton POV

"Okay, this is ridiculous" I tell Charlie. "It's been 30 minutes. Where is she?'

Charlotte scowls at me. She has a hard look in her eyes. "I. Don't. Know."

Charlie and have been arguing for the past 30 minutes. The subject: Annabeth Chase. Class started 30 minutes ago, and she still hasn't shown up yet. 5 minutes would be understandable for most people, but _30 minutes_? It's not like there's any New York traffic a _dormie_ could get stuck in.

One would think her _roommate_ of all people would know, but Charlie's not having any of it. All she's been doing for the past half hour is repeating ' _I don't know'_ and ' _She left before I did'_. It's ridiculous!

"You're her roommate," I hiss. "How do you _not_ know?"

Charlie rolls her eyes. "We're not joined at the hip, you know. How many more do I have to explain this to you? She left our dorm about 20 minutes before the bell, and I haven't seen her since. It's the truth."

I narrow my eyes. "Then how come I still don't believe you?"

Charlie glares at me. Before she can say anything else, Andrew clears his throat.

"Come on guys. Fighting is not going to change anything," He says sternly. The dude makes so many god awful puns, it's easy to forget that he can be serious when he wants to.

"It would be easier if _someone_ would just stop _interrogating_ me," Charlie says pointedly at me. The nerve of her!

"It would be easier if _someone_ would just _tell the truth_ ," I say glaring at her. Charlie looks ready to bite my head off.

"Enough," Andrew snaps. Just then a shush comes from the front of the class. I turn to see Mrs. Ross frowning at Andrew. _Sorry_ , Andrew mouths, looking a bit embarrassed.

Andrew focuses back on me and Charlie. He sighs in exasperation. "Look guys. Can't we just quietly work on our project? I'm sure Annabeth will show up before the end of class."

"Aren't you even the least bit curious on why Charlie won't say anything," I retort.

Andrew looks hesitantly at an offended looking Charlie. "We can't make assumptions about what Char knows or not." Wimp.

"Come on guys," Andrew continues. "It won't solve anything if you guys keep fighting like this. Let's just get back to work, Okay." Charlie and I don't say anything and just stare at each other. "Okay," Andrew repeats with a little more force in his tone.

Charlie and I both reluctantly nodded and got back to our work.

About 10 minutes later, the door opens to reveal none other than Annabeth Chase. She looks a bit out of breath and messier than usual. Her uniform shirt is partially untucked on one side and her ponytail is a lot messier than usual. Her regular tie is missing and her blazer looks a bit wrinkled. She walks towards Mrs. Ross's desk and hands her a Tardy Slip. Then she sits down at our table, ignoring the whispers of the other students.

There's a brief moment of silence at our table before Annabeth speaks up and asks, "What did I miss?"

Andrew ignores her question and asks with forced nonchalance, "So, where were you?" Even Andrew's curious why someone would be 40 minutes late.

For a nanosecond, Annabeth glances towards Charlie. I'd probably would've thought I imagined it, but Charlie's nervous shifting proves otherwise. She knows something that she's not sharing with me and Andrew. I knew it!

Annabeth shrugs. "It's kind of a long story. Best not to get into the details." Her withering look nips all attempts to debate.

"Sounds good to me," Charlie pipes in a bit too eagerly. With no other choice we get to work on our project.

 **Time Skip-**

It's lunch time and we're sitting outside. Andrew, me, and Charlie are sitting in our usual spot, while Percy and Annabeth are sitting under a tree. Percy has one arm wrapped lazily over Annabeth and was drinking from a coke bottle. Annabeth is reading a book very attentively. How she reads that titan of a book so well and still has dyslexia- I'll never know. One of her hands is absentmindedly playing with Percy's hair.

We're sitting here quietly when Abbey, Kate, and Alexa show up.

"Hey, guys," Charlie calls. The three girls smile at her and sit by us with their lunches.

"Alexa," I ask. "Is the homework for French due today or tomorrow?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "What Homework?"

"You know, the one where we record ourselves giving a news report in French."

"I thought that was due next _week_ ," she says with a gobsmacked look on her face.

Kate turns to look at Percy. "Speaking of classes, why were you almost 40 minutes late to first period, Percy?"

Percy winces and swats at Annabeth. I swear I can hear him muttering something about hair.

Percy looks up. "Oh… I-uh overslept and missed the Subway." He gives an embarrassed to smile at her.

Hmm. I steal a glance at Annabeth. She's still looking at her book, but her expression seems to be guarded, maybe even a little annoyed.

Kate doesn't seem to notice. "Oh, well that does seem understandable. I mean, I guess there's nothing you can do about that one."

Percy jumps a bit harder. He turns his head and glares at Annabeth who is still gazing intently at her book. I could barely hear him say, "Would you _stop_ pulling my hair?"

Annabeth looks up. "Sorry, did you say something," she deadpans. Percy sighs and takes a sip of his Coke.

Andrew and I share a look. It has been a week since Percy showed up, and Andrew has already shared with me about his concerns. See, Andrew despises all troublemakers, rulebreakers, and generally bad boys. ("Jokes and pranks are all in the name of good fun until someone decides to break the rules." Weirdo) Andrew's convinced Percy is at _least_ one of them.

While I'd try to argue that he could just get into the normal kind of trouble most teens get into (Except Andrew, but I wouldn't say he's normal), I have to admit he sort of has a point. After all, only an idiot would believe Percy and Annabeth _both_ arriving 40 late is pure coincidence. Just have to figure out why….

Charlie clears her throat. "Do any of you guys know what we're doing in Debate today," she asks.

Annabeth's head snaps up. "We have Debate today?"

"I thinks so, yeah"

Annabeth shakes her head. "It slipped my mind."

"Why," Andrew asks. "Aren't you usually on top of these things?"

Annabeth hesitates. "Today has been… an off day for me." She glances at Percy who grimaces.

Just then, the bell rings and we head off to P.E, me with not the slightest clue what was going on between the seemingly at odds couple.

 **(The ever so helpful) Time Skip-**

"Okay Char, you be the judge," Andrews says. "Which is better: Marvel or DC"

"You guys are still talking about," Charlie asks incredulously.

"Yes" I affirm. "This is a matter of utmost important, and you know those aren't solved so quickly"

Our group is sitting in Dr. O'Tesson's classroom, the psychology teacher hosts our debate meetings. Right now it's me, Andrew, Charlie, and Nancy. Abbey and Thomas tutor today, Avery's sick, and I haven't seen Annabeth since study hall (nor Percy for that matter, but whatever. He's not on the team anyway.)

Nancy laughs. "Really, you're having a debate about _comic books_ of all things?"

I scoff at her. "No… don't forget tv shows and movies."

Charlie sighs. "This is pointless"

"Anyway," Nancy interrupts. "Anyone seen Annabeth."

Andrew frowns. "No, and it's not like her to miss debate."

"Unless she got detention," Charlie mumbles.

"Yeah, right," Nancy says sarcastically. "What could she possibly do get that?"

"Being 40 minutes late to class."

"Wait, really?"

Andrew and I nod. "Just the same as Percy, too," I say.

Nancy whistles. "What could they both been doing to be _that_ late?"

Charlotte POV

Hmm... What could they both been doing? We'll, I guess you could say Colton was right as was hiding something. But honestly, can you _blame_ me? I have had a _very_ trying morning.

( Harp Flashback music **An: like the ones from the cartoon** )

 _It was 7:30 a.m, dorms. I was putting on my shoes and Annabeth was in the bathroom. I could hear her talking, most likely on the phone. I knew she had one, but she said she had limited minutes and it was only for emergencies. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I could make out bits and pieces of her conversation)_

 _Annabeth: "Are you_ serious _right now? Okay, okay, sorry. How did she even get_ out _?" There was a considerable pause. Annabeth: "That's so. And no one else can help why?" Another pause. Annabeth: "You can stop laying on the flattery so thick Seaweed Brain." I heard an exasperated sigh. Annabeth: "Alright, where is she? No, I'm asking for a friend._ Yes, _I'm helping! Wouldn't be 'the most helpful and smartest girlfriend, ever' if I just left my poor, bereaved boyfriend to search for his dog all on his own. Hmm?" A small moment of quiet. Annabeth: " Oh, it means sad and depressed, Percy." Annabeth paused then laughed. Annabeth: "You do, Seaweed Brain! I'm not judging. I know how much you love Mrs. O'Leary. Anyway, where is she right now."There's a slight hesitation. Annabeth: "Less than five minutes away, huh? Alright, we've got 30 minutes till school. You better hope Nico gets here before then."_

 _As the doorknob jingled, I frantically tied my laces and picked up a book so it didn't look like I was eavesdropping (not that I did it on purpose). The door opened and Annabeth walked out and grabbed her bag._

" _Where are you going," I asked trying to sound casual._

 _Annabeth stopped and locked eyes with me. She must've read from my expression that I had overheard her conversation (no surprise._ Nothing _escapes that girl) and came to a conclusion about me._

" _Charlotte. If I asked you to keep a secret. Would you," Annabeth asked me._

 _I thought for a moment. "Within reason, I guess." I narrowed my eyes. "Would this have something to do with Percy's dog?"_

" _Yes," she affirmed. "I'm going to help him get her back." She said it so calmly like she didn't realize one teensy-insy-little thing._

" _And how are you going to convince the dorm monitors to leave?"_

" _Easy," She said nonchalantly while walking to grab her backpack from the bed. "I'm not. I'll just sneak out."_

 _For a moment I thought I heard her wrong, because there was_ no _way I heard her right. "You're_ what _?"_

" _Sneaking out." She said it like she was heading to the kitchen to grab a snack. Annabeth began rummaging around in her drawers looking for something. She must've found it, but from where I was still sitting, I couldn't see what it was she grabbed. A hat, maybe?_

 _How on earth did that girl think she could sneak out of the Dorms? There were security cameras and hall monitors in every hallway. Any tree outside our windows were purposely planted like ten feet away from our windows, too far for any normal human to jump. And even if she made it, five feet ahead would be even more security cameras. Our school was more guarded than Alcatraz!_

" _If anyone asks I simply left the room about 20 minutes before the bell, and you haven't seen me since," she said walking towards the window. She then began calmly unlocking it._

" _Wait," I cried. "You can't be serious! The closest branch is too far!"_

 _My protests seemed to fall on deaf ears as Annabeth positioned herself to jump. "Not for me," she said. She jumped._

 _I stifled a scream. I ran to the window to see her professionally balancing herself on one limb. She looked up and smiled at me before racing down the tree._

 **AN: Sorry about ending it like this I ran out of ideas on how to continue this chapter, and felt guilty for not posting in so long. But if I can get the ball rolling for the next chapter, be prepared!**

 **-Frazel2**


End file.
